


Good Girls Get Rewarded

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Zoe is a firm believer in positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Madison manages to control her temper, and Zoe wants her to know how Good she is.





	Good Girls Get Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Head's up, I don't usually write smut? I read enough of it, Goddess knows, but usually can't bring myself to write it. I decided this series was as good a time as any to try.

It took a few weeks, lots of discussion, and a few more trips over her knee, but Zoe was starting to feel like Madison was learning how to control her temper. It wasn’t always easy, though, especially in a house full of girls with strong personalities.

Madison was making more of an effort to be part of the house, participating in some of the group activities and sitting in on the occasional class (mostly Zoe’s, though she’s been known to pop into Queenie’s as well when Zoe is giving a boring lecture). Dating Zoe helped, as none of the girls wanted to risk provoking their teacher by messing with the blonde.

At least, almost none of them. A couple of the older girls, Mary and Kelli, clashed with Madison often, and would try to provoke her if none of the teachers were around. The first couple of times Madison had fallen right into their game, which resulted in some unpleasant evenings for her, so now she tried to keep calm, even when those two bitches got started.

This night was going to test her patience, though. It was once again a movie night, which usually irritated Madison (between Cordelia’s censorship and the younger girls being sugared up, it grated on her nerves). She was getting through it though, cuddled in Zoe’s lap and pretending the movie’s lead actress wasn’t actually the worst thing she’d ever seen.

Then, of course, a scene occurred where the characters had to dissect a frog, which caused Misty to hit the floor in the midst of a panic attack. Cordelia paused the movie long enough to get Misty on her feet and escort her out.

“I’m going to go make her a cup of tea,” Zoe whispered, before kissing Madison’s cheek and standing to leave the room.

No matter, Madison figured, the movie was almost over anyway. She opted to stay downstairs, knowing if she went to her room now she’d have to pass Cordelia and Misty’s room, and while she’d never admit it it upset her to hear Misty get lost in the flashbacks. It would be easier when Zoe got back from delivering the tea and could escort her.

Soon enough the movie ended. Cordelia, Misty, and Zoe were all still upstairs, so Queenie took over.

“Alright,” she announced, “upstairs to bed. Light’s out in 15, you all know the drill, and don’t whine at me like I give a damn,” she said, shooing some of the younger girls upstairs. “I’m going to keep an eye on the troublemakers, you got the TV, Hollywood?”

“Sure,” Madison called back, not moving from the couch. The remote was on the side table near her, so she just reached and turned the TV off, then waited as the crowd of girls dissipated out of the parlor. All but two.

“Shouldn’t you two go to bed, too?” she asked dully, looking at the couch where Mary and Kelli were still sitting.

“Shouldn’t you, bitch?” Kelli answered with a sneer.

“Not a student, so I have no curfew,” Madison shrugged. “I might stay here all night, just because I can.”

“No, you’re not a student, just an obnoxious dropout,” Mary said.

Madison felt the rage start to boil in her stomach, but she knew better now than to give in. Instead she rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them.

“You’d think she had better things to do than stick around a school that didn’t want her,” Kelli continued.

“Yeah, weren’t you a famous movie star?”

“Only movies she could get cast in now are on PornHub.”

“Shut up,” Madison snapped. “I’m not getting into this with you two, so just give it up,” she said, standing to leave the room.

“She probably knows we’re stronger than her,” Mary shrugged.

“Or she’s worried Miss Zoe will get out the hairbrush,” Kelli snickered.

Madison turned around, feeling the rage around her. She knew there were rumors that any and everyone had been spanked by now, and it shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it struck a nerve. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her girlfriend standing by her side, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

“I save that for students of the school,” Zoe said, giving stern glares to each of the younger girls. “Especially ones that are up after lights out when they’ve been asked to go upstairs twice. You have five minutes, and if you aren’t in bed by the time I make it up there you can see if I live up to the rumors,” she said, voice low.

The young girls’ eyes went wide as they scurried upstairs, clearly not keen to see their teacher keep her word. Zoe kept the face up until the girls were out of sight, then looked over to Madison, only softening her face slightly. “Upstairs, come on,” she said, leading the reluctant blonde into their bedroom.

Once inside, Zoe waved her hand for the typical lock and soundproof over their room. Madison sulked over to their bed (the extra bed having been removed a couple of weeks ago) and sat, chewing on her lip nervously. The lock and soundproof routine always preceded a spanking, and Madison wondered if perhaps she wasn't immune to the curfew, after all.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked quietly.

Zoe walked over and pulled Madison back to standing, pulling her into a kiss. She reached her hands around the smaller girl’s waist to pull her close as she pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip as she did.

“No baby,” she said softly, “I just couldn’t risk not being stern in front of them. You were good, so so good,” she said, planting kisses all over Madison’s face, “and good girls get rewarded.”

“Rewarded how?” Madison asked curiously, breathing deeper now that she knew she wasn’t in trouble.

Zoe smiled at her. “I’m going to go make sure the troublemakers made it to bed first. Go light your favorite candles and get the tub started, I’ll be there in just a minute,” she promised, kissing Madison deeply once more before leaving the room.

Madison grinned, bouncing into their private bathroom before starting the tub. She would never admit it, but she loved taking a bath with Zoe. Her girlfriend was always so gentle and caring, insisting on washing Madison’s hair for her and cuddling until the water got too cold. It was an activity they only had time for once or twice, but Madison was excited to get to have one now.

By the time Zoe arrived, Madison was sitting in the filled tub, candles lit around the bathroom. The taller girl quickly stripped her clothes and joined her, thanking the powers that be once again that they both fit comfortably.

The bath went the way they always did, with the girls helping to wash each other and taking the opportunity to explore each other’s body. Zoe, as usual, insisted on washing Madison’s hair, taking time to give her scalp a soothing massage as she did so. Once her hair was rinsed, Zoe laid with her back against the tub, pulling her girlfriend to lay against her, back to front, and wrapping arms around her.

“You’re so good, baby,” Zoe whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe. “Such a good girl.” She let her hands trail over the blonde’s breasts, squeezing gently before tracing fingers over her nipples.

“Zo-Zoe,” Madison breathed, arching back into her girlfriend’s touch. Zoe took the opportunity to kiss the blonde’s neck, trailing kisses down from her ear to where neck met shoulder, where she bit down gently. Her hands continued on Madison’s front, fingers rolling nipples between them as Madison groaned.

“Fuck, Zo’...,” she whimpered.

Zoe kept one hand wrapped around her middle while the other slipped further down, finding its way between the smaller girl’s legs. Madison gasped when she felt a finger brush over her folds.

“So beautiful,” Zoe murmured, fingers dancing lightly. “I love how you look when you’re coming apart under me, love it when you beg.”

“Please,” Madison moaned. She arched again, trying to grind against her fingers, to do anything to increase the pressure, but Zoe’s arm held her still.

“Such a good girl, saying please,” Zoe breathed, rubbing circles on her clit. “Good girls get rewarded, remember?”

Madison moaned again at Zoe’s words, feeling as though they sent electricity straight to her groin. She bit her lip, fingers gripping the sides of the tub as hard as she could. “Please, Zoe, please….I need….”

“What do you need, my beautiful girl?” Zoe asked, placing a kiss just under the blonde’s ear.

“Fuck me, Zoe, please,” Madison begged.

Zoe grinned, moving her fingers to insert two into Madison’s center. She began to pump them, slowly at first, before picking up the pace, curling her fingers upward as she did so, grinding her palm against her clit. Her other hand moved to Madison's breasts, massaging them in turn. She leaned down to kiss the blonde's neck before sinking her teeth in, biting and sucking where neck met shoulder.

“Mmmm fuck,” Madison moaned. “I’m gonna...please, Zo’, can I…?”

“My perfect girl,” Zoe murmured. “Remembering to ask like the good girl you are. Cum for me, baby, be a good girl and cum for me.”

The words were all Madison needed to push her over the edge, cumming hard on Zoe’s fingers and gasping her name. As she came down, she relaxed against Zoe, laying back on the taller girl’s shoulder. She stayed like that for a moment, catching her breath before turning just enough to capture Zoe’s lips in a kiss. She grinned as they pulled apart.

“Such a good girl,” Zoe praised.

“Let me show you how good I can be,” Madison replied, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“In the bed,” Zoe said. “The water’s getting cold, and I want more room to ravage you.”

Madison bit her lip before shooting up, grabbing towels for each of them. Zoe stood and extinguished the candles with a wave of her hand, before taking Madison’s and leading her into the bedroom.

  



End file.
